


Fond of Y-O-U

by thegreenery



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil being Virgil, could be platonic or romantic, cursing, implied royality - Freeform, logan reads like a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery
Summary: Logan's reading is interrupted. He doesn't really mind.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	Fond of Y-O-U

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing
> 
> Title from 'Turn On Me' by The Shins

A knock sounds from Logan’s door, hesitant and quiet. Logan clears his throat but doesn’t look up from his book.

“Come in, Virgil.”

Logan’s blue-painted door squeaks open. The hoodie-clad Side shuffles in, closing the door behind him. 

“How did you know it was me?” Virgil’s eyes are narrowed in suspicion. Logan quirks an eyebrow, beckoning him forward with one hand while he continues to read his book. Virgil drags his socked feet along Logan’s black carpet and flops onto the bed with a scowl.

“The knock. You are much more...careful than the others.” A twitch in Logan’s upper lip is as close to a smile as he gets, but Virgil’s chest warms anyway.

“Oh.” He looks away from Logan, instead focusing on the fraying edges of his own socks. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You are welcome, Virgil.”

There’s a moment of almost comfortable silence before Logan’s sapphire eyes finally flick up from his book to study Virgil’s pale face.

“Is something wrong?”

“No! No, no. Everything’s...fine.” Virgil’s arms wrap tightly around his middle as if to simulate touch. Comfort. Logan frowns.

“Falsehood. You are obviously bothered by something. We have discussed this before, Virgil, repression is not helpful in the slightest.”

Virgil sighs, deflating. His arms now hang loose again, his hands in his lap. “I know, I just...you’re busy and I don’t want to bother you and-”

Logan holds up a hand. When Virgil clamps his mouth shut and turns to face him, the logical Side gestures towards the book in his hands: ‘A Murder is Announced’ by Agatha Christie. “I assure you, Virgil, I am not busy. Furthermore, you could never bother me.” Logan swallows, a slight blush tinting his cheeks pink. “You are...soothing.”

Virgil snorts. “You do know who you’re talking to, right, Teach?”

Logan purses his lips and does something that gets Virgil’s heart racing. He drops the hand not holding his book open and lays it on Virgil’s knee. “Of course I do. You can be anxious, yes, but that is not all that you are. You are so much more, Virgil, and you could never bother me.”

Virgil tries his hardest to regulate his breathing. He can feel his face heating up and - although a part of him that sounds suspiciously like Roman laughs - he’s grateful for the pale foundation he had put on this morning. “I-I, uh, thanks, Lo. You, too.”

Logan nods. “Thank you.” He pulls his hand back and Virgil is equal parts relieved and disappointed. “What did you need?”

“Oh, uh,” Virgil chuckles and scratches the back of his neck. “I...I was wondering if...you wanted to cuddle? Or not, that’s ok, I was just having a shitty day and Patton is with Roman right now and-”

Logan holds up his hand again. This time, he doesn’t even say anything, he just lifts his book enough for Virgil to be able to climb into his lap. Although his face and ears burn, Virgil swallows his pride and shifts until he’s sitting comfortably in Logan’s lap with his face buried in his chest. 

With Logan all around him, his steady presence grounding the whirlwind inside of him, Virgil is able to breathe easier. He fists his hands in Logan’s shirt and pulls him closer, his desperation for touch overriding his shame. Logan doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around Virgil’s waist and pull him tight to his chest, his other hand holding his book open. It’s not long before Virgil is asleep in Logan’s arms, snoring softly.

Logan smiles, a full upturn of the mouth, and presses a light kiss to the top of Virgil’s hair. He conjures a bookmark and slides it into the novel, setting it down beside him so he can wrap both arms around Virgil and cuddle him to his body. Logan closes his eyes, still smiling, and falls asleep with his cheek resting on Virgil’s head.

They’ll wake up stiff and sore, cheeks flushed and hair mussed. They’ll smile, shy and soft and more than a little understanding. Virgil will want to stay and Logan will let him. They’ll fall back asleep curled in each other’s arms and get fussed at by a suspiciously cheerful Patton for sleeping through dinner. 

They’ll do this again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing sleepy boys for some reason.
> 
> A healthy dose of Analogical for the soul. Thanks to @ mel_eats_trash on Instagram for suggesting these good good left brain boys. <3 Ilysm Mel
> 
> Comment feedback, cowards! Love you guys!!


End file.
